


Of Unshed Tears and Silent Cries

by McCoytotheMax



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotherly Angst, Dark, Don't read and expect light heartedness, Multi, Parental Roy Mustang, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, feels will be crushed, parental angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCoytotheMax/pseuds/McCoytotheMax
Summary: One day, Al, just having returned from Resembool, bursts into headquarters, armor shaking and fret worrying his voice. Ed was supposed to meet him at the train but never showed up. That was almost a year ago, and since then Roy and his crew have worked tirelessly to find their missing pipsqueak.Basically this is were all my dark FMA thoughts go to die. Sorry for the dark change of pace.





	Of Unshed Tears and Silent Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start down this deep dark spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 7 paragraphs are the same as the preview but the rest is new.

To have a body that never feels, never eats, never sleeps, is like a living hell. But the biggest crime is to never smile while the sun is out, never shed a tear during those dark rainy days, and to never show the anger that dwells in the cold metal encasing that holds your soul. 

To have a body of flesh is to feel, to fill yourself to the brim, and sleep, and at the time it feels like heaven. But every blessing has a curse. Every blessing is a double bladed sword that leaves cuts from head to toe. To have this body is to feel every nick against gentle skin, see blood pool from open wounds, and to cry out in pain even when you tell yourself you won’t. To have a body of flesh is to take the burden of the one who does not.

***********

Edward Elric had been missing for almost a year. At first Colonel Roy Mustang and the crew thought that he and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, were out on another one of their adventures. Roy remembered it like it was yesterday. Al had run into the office a week into the older Elric’s disappearance. Al’s voice quavered, and even though a suit of armor couldn’t cry, he looked to be on the verge of tears. “Has anyone seen Ed? He was supposed to meet me at the train station.” 

Everyone in the room was silent. They each glanced at one another then back at Al. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped up to state what every person in the room was thinking, “You mean he’s not with you, Al?” With a slight shake of his helmeted head, Al collapsed in a big metal heap on the floor. The silence was deafening in all the ears of the room. If Ed wasn’t with Al then something was defiantly wrong. The two boys never left each others sides. 

Al’s metal plates shook as he cried nonexistent tears into his gloved hands. Riza tried to sooth the giant suit of armor, and eventually pried the story from Al piece by piece. Apparently Al had gone to Resombol to visit the Rockbells and Ed was supposed to meet him at the train station when he got back, and never showed up.

A dark silence followed, only the sound of Al's continued shaking pierced the silence. Where could Ed have gone? What was he doing? Didn't he know Al was gonna kill him when he found him? A couple more minutes of silence passed when Roy came out of his office, whistling a merry little tune of his own creation. He walked to the middle of the room, stopped mid-step, turning his head to see all the gloom that danced from face to face. Finally his eyes landed on the shaking form on the floor and Hawkeye sitting in front of him shushing him and murmuring soothing nothings trying to get the hyperventilating boy to call down. 

Knowing he was gonna be in this same spot for awhile, Roy put his still elevated foot down and asked the dumbest, most stupid question that ever left his lips, "What's wrong Al?"

Everyone in the room gave a loud sigh as the giant metal boy started his armor rattling sobbs started again. From her place on the floor next to Al, Hawkeye explained the situation. Roy’s eyes got wider by the second and his mouth was hanging so low that it was practically hitting the floor. After another moment of silence, Roy got a fiery look in his eyes and his body language changed from one of shock to one of determination.

Roy fully and spoke with the loud clear voice that his leadership skills had given him, “Alright we know that Fullmetal was supposed to pick up his brother at the train station but never arrived at his destination. So if we split into groups and ask around the city and maybe we can find some answers. Fuery, you stay here to monitor the radio and mark on the map the places Fullmetal was last seen. Havoc and Breda are team one. You will be looking in the West area of Central. Armstrong and Fallman are team two. You will be asking around the South part of Central. Al and Hues are team three and will look in the East part of Central. Finally Hawkeye and myself will be looking in the North. I want everyone to have at least one radio in each pair. Ready Break!”

Everyone scurried in every direction to gather the things they would need. Each pair got a radio and hurried out the door in the direction they were assigned. 

**********

Ed’s body hurt. It felt like every part of him was a big throbbing ball, curled into a small corner of the room. Though this pain wasn’t the first time, it still hurt like hell after one of his “sessions”. He had no idea how long he had been here in the small damp room nor did he care. He had long ago lost faith that anyone was coming for him, what was the point anyway? He had been here in the dark for a long time, so long in fact that it felt like he had been there since the beginning of time. 

With crystal clarity he remembered every detail of his capture, or as They preferred to say, his “liberation from society’s cruelties”. It was a nice sunny day and he was walking to go pick Al up from the train station. Then out of the blue he heard a scream, one of fear and pain, and he rushed towards it. He may have been a “dog of the military” but that didn’t make him a monster. He followed the scream through a couple of alleyways before he came to a screeching stop at the start of a lone road. There was a girl surrounded by four men. 

They held her by her long coppery colored hair and one of the four goons had her by wrist. A small line of blood ran down her temple and Ed could only assume that she had hit her head on something. The smallest of the group was trying to silence her by putting his filthy hand over her mouth. Ed couldn’t stand even the sight of it for a minute. He charged in, clapping to change his automail into a sharp double edged sword. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Ed roared with the might of a tiger. The pack dropped the girl and broke the circle to let him into the middle. As Ed skidded to a screeching stop in the middle of the circle, he knew that this was gonna be bad. It was four against one and the odds were not in his favor. 

The circle grew smaller around him, making it harder to move to defend himself. One man lunged at him and Ed dodged to the left, kicking him in the kidneys as he went flying by, hitting the concrete with an  _ Ooof.  _ Another man took a swinging punch but Ed blocked it with his automail arm before returning the favor with an uppercut. 

Two down, two to go. The third guy tried something completely different. He tried to jump on Ed from behind. Ed bent forward and the fat little man slide right off his back and landed face first into the stone of the street. 

The biggest goon of the four was last. He stood there for a minute, arms crossed, watching the fight up to this point. As the fat little man landed, this big bruiser got into a fighting stance. He had a look in his eye that said,  _ Do it. I dare you.  _

This was the last one and Ed steeld his nerve. All he had to do was take this guy out and he and the lovely little lady over there would be scott free, skipping out of the alleyway. Maybe he would even get a reward. Ooh even better, maybe the reward would be food! 

Snapping out of his daydream, he quickly dodged the jab that the big man sent his way. As the hand went by, Ed grabbed it and using it as leverage, he threw the man behind him. Ed aimed a swift kick towards his kneecap and hit it with all the force he could muster. A crack echoed in the alleyway as the knee was pushed the opposite way it was intended for. 

Brushing his hands off, Ed clapped again and changed his automail back to its original shape. He walked over to the Lady and held his hand out to help her off the ground. 

“It’s ok. They’re down and it’s safe now.”

The girl looked up and gave a sweet smile, and proceeded to sweep Ed’s feet from under him.  _ Crap this is gonna be bad.  _ Ed landed on his back with a  **thump** . A quick step and the lady was above him, slamming her shoe down onto his head. Ed’s last thought before the shoe hit was  _ Well then, this is gonna hurt….   _ The last thing he heard before slipping under the veil of consciousness was a sentence that chilled him to the bone, “Welcome to your Liberation, Fullmetal Alchemist.”

The blackness had claimed him at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I decided to continue this work because of the number of kudos and hits I got on a preview. Please comment to help me become a better writer! I love reading feedback and any comments I get always brighten my day. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is just a preview for the first chapter. I want to know your guys thoughts on if I should write more or not! I know this is a weird change of pace for my works. I tend to do more light hearted writing. The truth is though, I really like reading and watching dark things. I have basically run out of all the good dark FMA stuff I can find. If you have any good suggestions please share them with me I would love to read them! The Down and Dirty Six is still being worked on, don't worry we haven't forgotten our favorite child. We will hopefully be posting the next chapter soon. Love you guys! Bye!


End file.
